Dark Link's back
by Ein the grim angle
Summary: When Link went back to hyrule with the Fierce D. mask he though he could control it but can he and with Dark Link back and him having all of Links forms he is very dangerus
1. Chapter 1

Yea I know your properly thinking great another crappie story from me well this ones going to be good trust me

"I'm really glade to be back in hyrule after that long trip in the lost woods to find Navi and she was in hyrule this whole time" Link said "well its nice to be back kind of" Navi said. Then out of nowhere a wolf came out of the grass "What a wolf in the field" Link said surprised as it looked at them with evil eyes "This is going to be easy" Link said "but there only weak point is there back and it takes a while to turn around" Navi said "You'll see what I mean" Link said as He pulled out the oni mask. "Hey what's that?" Navi asked

"It's the strongest thing in the world" Link answered as he put it on & transformed. "See now I'm stronger then ever now" Link said "Cool" Navi complimented Link held up his hand pointing at the wolf trying to make the sword come out "What's wrong" Navi asked "My sword is not coming out" Link answered as soon as he said that darkness started to come out of Links finger tips and rapped around the wolf but nothing was happening to it "This never happened before" Link said as the wolf came running as fast as it could to him in a rush Link put his hand into a fist and the darkness warps around it tightened and the wolf burned like they all do "What just happened?" Link asked, "I don't know" Navi said as the darkness went into the sky & Link's sword appeared in his hand. "OK I got my sword" Link said as he toke off the oni mask "ummm well now that that's over we should continue to the castle" Navi said "yea" Link answered but still wondering what was going on about the darkness that he had in the mask.

Some were in the in the sky: The darkness that left links oni form though his hand was heading for some stronger darkness in the sky and they fussed together "AAAA it feels good to be back" Dark link said floating in the sky "I can't wait to do some killing in some towns" Dark Link said smiling "that darkness that completed me was from my light side Link" Dark Link said "Wow very strong power that darkness couldn't have been from my light side alone he doesn't have that much darkness in side of him and even if he did he couldn't make it this strong he must have had help from something or someone" he said. "Huh what this" he said I feel like I can transform or some thing" he closed his eyes and he suddenly changed into dark oni-link "What the………. I see Link got help from this form of his I think he can change into different forms then this" D Link thought. As he started to try out his new transforming powers.

Lon Lon Ranch: " We should rest here for the night I don't think Molen or Talon will mind" Link said "But that over guy will what was his name?" Navi asked" ummmmm stopngo or some thing (Really bad joke there)"Link said as Link rode and Navi flew into the ranch. Everyone was asleep in the Ranch so Link just went to the pastured and sleep in the hay.

Lon Lon Ranch the next morning:"That was a good sleep" Link said, " Yea if you like sleeping on a hard cold floor." Navi said "Why are you so negative?" Link asked her "Not all the time" Navi answered. They went outside and the only one up was Molen "Hey" Link said "Oh Link when did you get in the ranch?" she asked "Last night" Link answered "Oh no did ingo not close the gate last night?" Malon Asked "How am I supposed to know I don't live here like you do" Link answered, "Oh I guess your right" she said. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Molen asked "hell yea I'm starving" Link said happily.

Lon Lon Ranch: "That was a great breakfast Indgo" Link said, "I DIDN'T MAKE IT IDIOT & ITS INDGO" Indgo said "Oh sorry that was a great breakfast Molen"

Link said "Thanks" Molen said "Well I got to go before it get to late" Link said "OK" Molen said sad that Link was leaving

Still in the sky: "Yes I mastered it all the move of all my forms & as a side bonus I learned a few new moves for my normal form, now lets see link beat me" Dark Link said

Yea that my 1st chapter I promises that there will some action in my next chapter so get ready I'll start it right away comment


	2. Dark Links power

Ok yea Sorry this toke so long I had work and school started early this year and we only got 3 day break for thanksgiving. Well anyway here it is.

Hyrule field: "OK Epona let's go to Hyrule Castle." Link said with eagerness to see princess Zelda again after 3 months.

"I wonder if its changed much after awhile" Navi wondered

"I hope not," Link answered

As the trio was heading to the Market there eyes gassed in glee in seeing a place to sleep in a bed and not hey are the cold ground.

Inside the Castle: "My league the hero Link has returned" One of the Castle Paladins said the King.

"Ahhh good send him" the king commanded

"Hello good king" Said Link

"Welcome back did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes I did and then some"

"Well Link Zelda is worried about you"

"Good thing see Worries, if she didn't she wouldn't care"

Link went down the hall to see Zelda

Zelda's room: **Bang "Come in" Zelda said**

**Link opened the door and said, "I'm back!"**

"**LINK!!!"**

"**OH LINK I'm happy your back"**

"**I'm glade to be back"**

"**Tell me about your adventure in the lost woods."**

**So Link told Zelda about the moon, The Skull kid, the mask and everything. "Wow it sounded dangerous" Zelda said**

"**It was more fun then any thing."**

**Just then a loud sound came from the Market. Link and Zelda looked outside and say smoke coming from the Market, and then they saw soldiers running for the Market. "I must go" Link said grabbing his sword and shield**

"**Be careful Link" Zelda said worryingly.**

**In the Market: "You can not escape me" Dark Link Yelled at the civilians "Eat this dark Link fired an arrow into the back of one of the soldiers "Good the Hyrule Soldiers are coming hope they put up a better fight then these weaklings do." **

"**What Link what are you doing here and why did you just kill people" Dark Link just laughed as he yelled "DIN'S DARK FIRE" and a fire aurora formed around him and spread killing more civilians and soldiers. After the fire smoke cleared all they saw was Dark Link with rubble around him.**

**There we go another chapter finished to hold you over**


End file.
